Bonding Sisters
by kittytrainer
Summary: When two Neopets sisters bond their hearts for each other. This published shortie is a must read!


"Betcha I can run faster than you!" I said. Patta452 snorted with doubt.  
"I can beat you anyday!" she replied.  
"Not uh!"  
"Uh huh!"  
"Not uh!"  
"Uh huh!"  
"Then…" I paused. "See you at the end!" I dashed off, leaving Patta far behind.  
"Hey!" she yelled. She took off and ran as fast as she could. My paws pounded the ground and sweat trickled down my furry back. The sun was beating on my black fur. I looked behind me and all I saw was nothing.  
"Huh…what?" I stuttered. All of a sudden, in front of me, I heard a familiar voice shout.  
"WATCH OUT FOR…!" But it was too late. I crashed into the light post and the last thing I saw was a blue face above me.  
  
  
"Oww…" I groaned. My head hurt like a stomachache and my legs felt like jelly. I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. As soon as my senses came back and everything focused, I realized I was in my room, in my Wooden Bed, looking at the starry night sky through my window. Next to me was Patta, sleeping quietly on the floor in my Bean Bag. I looked at my bedside clock. 1:00 am.  
Man…, I thought. What happened? How long have I been out? I glanced at Patta's open journal on the floor. My eyes widened. I was out for two weeks! My stomach growled fiercely with hunger. I looked myself over. I was thinner than before and my PJ's were much too big. I pulled a few hair binders from my drawers and made the PJ's fit. I slithered out of bed and tried to get up. But instead of standing, my weak legs collapsed and landed on the floor with a big THUMP! I yelped in pain and clutched my arm, which was in a cast. Suddenly, I heard footsteps.  
"Oh my gosh!" Patta whispered excitedly. She grabbed me in a hug and I yelped.  
"Opps…sorry," she said. I waved my good arm in forgiveness. I looked at my sister and clasped my hand over my mouth. Her poor face was pale and tear-streaked. I frowned and almost cried because of her face, even though it was happy and joyous. She helped me back in bed and asked if I wanted anything.  
"Can you get kitty?" I said weakly. She nodded tearfully.  
"And how about some chow, too?" She kept nodding as she walked out the door, sobbing happily. I sat quietly, staring at nothing, thinking.  
Two weeks? I fell back in bed and stared at the ceiling. I felt lonely and scared. I rolled over and looked at my favorite toy, a Starry Blumaroo Plushie named Shara. Its "coat" reminded me of the night sky and the blue on it was very bright and warm looking. I reached for it and pulled it to my chest. I felt a little happier and more confident.  
"Aste!" a familiar voice said later. It was kitty! She ran over to me and wrapped her skinny arms around me. I felt her warm tears drip onto my shoulder and sink into me like medicine. I smiled. Patta followed with a small tray with a Sandwich and a glass of Orange Juice on it. I eyed the food hungrily and my stomach growled again. Patta handed it to me with a laugh and I wolfed it down. As I was finishing my Sandwich, I glanced at my clock. 1:34 am. Kitty yawned quietly but I noticed.  
"Hey," I murmured. "I want to sleep now. You can go back to bed." Kitty nodded sleepily and she kissed me goodnight. I waved 'night to her and brushed the crumbs off my bed. Patta laid down on my Bean Bag. I poked my head over the edge of the bed and looked at her.  
"Patta," I whispered. She looked up at me. "Go sleep in your own room. I'll be fine." She shook her head.  
"I don't…want to," she trembled. "I feel like…it's…my fault." She started to sob, face in her paws. "I am you big sister *sniff* and…and…I feel like I should care for you." My eyes filled up with tears.  
"You are only a few minutes older," I said, reaching to comfort her. "I will be fine. Just go to…" She looked sternly at me and pushed my hand vigorously away.  
"No I will not!" she yelled. "I'm taking care of you because it's my fault!" She burst into tears. She wiped her little pink nose on her soft, furry arm. I was shocked by the way she thought.  
"It was…my fault," I sighed, looking out the window to the light post I knew so well. "I was the one who challenged you to the race and I wasn't looking where I was going. You can stay here if you want but I want you to know that it wasn't your fault!" A tear rolled down my cheek out of my blue eyes. Patta looked into my eyes and I looked into her soft, lush eyes.  
How different, yet alike we are! I thought. Different thoughts and different hopes, but we care so much for each other! Patta reached out one paw. I put out mine and pulled her up onto my bed. We hugged like good sisters and I cried quietly. She left a few tears on my shoulders too. She kissed me lightly and slipped down onto her "bed". I stood there, stunned, hand on my cheek.  
She treats me not only like a sister, but like a daughter too! I thought happily. I laid back down in my bed and fell asleep.  
  
  
I woke up sometime during the day but my eyes wouldn't open. I just decided to listen. Birds were chirping sweetly outside. I heard noise downstairs. Torissa0798 and Haolys571 were already up with kitty, cooking a breakfast of eggs and bacon. My stomach roared again. I heard Patta's peaceful, soft snoring next to me. My eyes finally opened and I pushed myself up with my good arm and looked around my room.  
There were cards and pictures on the walls and on my drawers. A bunch of gifts lay in a pile on the floor next to the door. My eyes lit up with glee. I got out of bed and crawled to the pile of color. I sat there for a while wondering if I should open them or not.  
As if she was reading my mind, Patta yawned, behind me, "Go ahead. They're yours." I looked behind me and saw sleepy-eyed Patta. I gestured for her to come over and help me. We opened all of the gifts like fragile eggs. I got a new scooter from my Gramma and a cute Disco Kau Plushie from Tori. Kitty had given me a whole bunch of souvenirs from my favorite band, Yes Boy Ice-Cream. Even my friends from school had sent me cards or gifts. My best friend, Kayuy, gave me a little Shoyru doll. I instantly fell in love with its pretty color and cute button eyes.  
"Remind me to thank her," I said. Patta nodded and handed me the last present. It was from Haolys. I tore open the pretty paper and opened the little box. Inside was a little Chomby Plushie. I loved the color; it was a pinkish red one. I set it aside with the rest of my gifts.  
"I guess that's it," I sighed. I loved getting presents. But Patta wasn't unhappy. She was grinning ear to ear with her hands behind her back. She pulled them out to reveal a big box. Tears welded up in my eyes as I took the pink box from her. My eyes swam as I took off the paper and opened the blue box. Inside was a beautiful Golden Meerca Plushie. I took the shiny toy out of the box and threw my arms around Patta. As we let go, I felt a little different. I felt like I knew her really well and that we had more like bonded each other's hearts.  
My stomach growled loudly and Patta smiled.  
"How about some breakfast…or should I say lunch?" I looked at my clock. It said 11:47 am. I nodded and Patta left downstairs. I picked up my new toys and started to slowly put them away. I took the Meerca Plushie into my bed with me and I stared at it for a long time.  
"I will name you…" I paused. "Rose because you were given to me by someone who is as sweet and pretty as one." I smiled and set Rose down next to Dyana, the Disco Kau Plushie, and Shara, the Starry Blumaroo Plushie. I heard Patta's dainty little footsteps coming up the stair so I flipped over and snuggled under the sheets.  
For lunch, I had some BBQ Pork, Cheesy Neo's, and a glass of milk. But just as I was finishing my glass of "moo juice" off, something went terribly wrong.  
The glass slipped from my paw and shattered on the hard floor as the pain grew worse by the second. Cold sweat trickled down my forehead and tears streamed down my cheeks. I coughed so hard my throat got sore. I had to do something…I needed help  
My scream echoed through the house. Patta, Haolys, Tori, and kitty rushed in like lightning. Kitty reached out to feel my trembling body and pulled it away quickly as if she touched a hot stove.  
"She's burning up!" Kitty exclaimed. "Call an ambulance, quick!" Patta galloped down the stairs and Tori started to cry. I reached for Rose and clutched her against my chest. I let my hot tears and cold sweat drip onto her lovely gold fabric, spoiling the shininess. Kitty tried to comfort and cuddle me, but I pushed her away. She sighed and just waited for everything to end. Suddenly, I felt dizzy and the pain ceased. My throat softened and the coughing stopped.  
Kitty looked relieved. She put the covers around me and I suddenly felt sleepy at that second. The last thing I remember was kitty's soft yet worried face looking down at me.  
  
  
My eyes opened slowly and my senses came back. I was in a hospital room with a tube attached to my arm. On the side of my bed was a calendar, a clock, a fragrant bunch of flowers, a stack of cards, and Rose. I groped for her and held her close to me.  
I was lonely for a while. I glanced at the time and the calendar but I had to take a double-shot look at it.  
February 2nd! My brain exclaimed. That was six months since that last time I passed out! I pushed myself up with both arms and looked at myself. I was skinnier than ever and my arm was all healed. I flexed my arm and suddenly my stomach roared and ached. I looked around for a nurse button, found one, and pressed it with a little BUZZ!  
Seconds later, a pretty young woman with golden hair as bright as the sun walked in. Her eyes were as bright as day and then she looked up from her clipboard. She smiled very excitedly.  
"Oh my!" she said. "You're finally out of that coma! I better call the doctor and your owner." I grinned in excitement. I missed kitty and my sisters, especially Patta.  
The doctor came rushing in and started poking at me with a bunch of weird instruments. I kept backing away until I almost fell off of the bed. When he was finally done, he introduced himself.  
"My name is Dr. Jaker, but you can call me Ben," he said, shaking my paw. "You were out for a long time but it's a good thing you're well again." I nodded. All of a sudden, a band of reporters came rushing in, with none other that kitty, Patta, Tori, and Haolys following. Ben was furious, but all of the reporters almost ran him over. They started asking me questions.  
"What is your name? Age? What school do you go to? How do you feel? What…?" My head spun with all of the questions and I felt sick again. I tried to answer as many as I could when Ben broke up the band of reporters and pushed them out the door.  
I laughed and said, "So now I'm going to be world famous?" He nodded and laughed too.  
"I thought I would be world famous when I joined a rock band when I turned 16," I grinned. Then I turned my attention to my family. Tori jumped up and grabbed me like a toy. I coughed slightly and squirmed out of her grip. Haolys glided over and put on graceful paw on my right shoulder. Patta sat on the other side next to me. She took Rose off of the bed and held it in her paws.  
I leaned next to Patta and whispered in her ear. "She reminds me of you," I said. "She shines like your love for others." Patta looked at me and I really saw how she shined. Her face was as bright as the light pouring through my window.  
  
EPOLUGE: Aste75 did get better two months later. The pain and fever Aste75 got was a short but serious mixture of NeoFlu and something like an Achy Head. And if you were wondering, Aste75 did not go to the hospital the first time because kitty couldn't afford it. But since Aste75 went out for so long, kitty had to take her to the hospital and then she got donations from her guild and from Aste75's school. Patta452 still thinks it was her fault, but she never mentions it. Aste75 was world famous for a short time and received a lot of publicity. She now goes to her regular school, going through her regular life like it never happened.  
  
THE END…or is it??  



End file.
